Conductive and convective heat transfer systems for electronic displays generally attempt to remove heat from the electronic components in a display through the sidewalls of the display. In order to do this, the systems of the past have relied primarily on fans for moving internal air (or ingested ambient air) within the housing past the components to be cooled and out of the display. These components are typically power supplies. In some cases, the heated air is moved into convectively thermal communication with fins.
While such heat transfer systems have enjoyed a measure of success in the past, improvements to displays and new display applications require even greater cooling capabilities. Electronic displays are now being used in outdoor environments and other applications where they may be exposed to high ambient temperatures and even direct sunlight. In particular, cooling devices for electronic displays of the past have generally used convective heat dissipation systems that function to cool only the rear interior portion of the display. By itself, this is not adequate in many climates, especially when radiative heat transfer from the sun through a display window becomes a major factor. In many applications and locations 200 Watts or more of power through such a display window is common. Furthermore, the market is demanding larger screen sizes for displays. With increased electronic display screen size and corresponding display window size more heat will be generated and more heat will be transmitted into the displays. Also, when displays are used in outdoor environments the ambient air may contain contaminates (dust, dirt, pollen, water vapor, smoke, etc.) which, if ingested into the display for cooling the interior can cause damage to the interior components of the display.
A large fluctuation in temperature is common in the devices of the past. Such temperature fluctuation adversely affects the electronic components in these devices; both performance and lifetime may be severely affected. Thus, there exists a need for a cooling system for electronic displays which are placed within environments having high ambient temperatures, possibly contaminates present within the ambient air, and even placed in direct sunlight.